Medicine has advanced in all major human body systems, such as cardiovascular, neurological, muscular and skeleton, but the intestinal tract still remains much of a mystery. The remote and inaccessible 15′ sections of intestines, beyond the 6 feet up and 6 feet down as viewed by endoscopy/colonoscopy instruments, remain unexplored in live humans. Even these upper and lower extremities are viewed by camera and can only be treated for visible damage, such as polyps or ulcers. The roles bacteria play in the intestinal tract are generally not understood, except that there are “good” and “bad” bacteria. In fact, only a few of the estimated 1,000 to 2,000 strains of bacteria are known, or have been identified, much less characterized and their roles determined. Quantitative in-vivo data and measurements are generally not available, so science and engineering technology are largely stymied. The only major exception is that a camera pill can now be swallowed and pictures taken throughout the intestinal tract after being totally cleansed. The resulting information gleaned is largely qualitative. It is truly unfortunate that the scientific and medical research community has been remiss in developing such technology, which has led to serious consequences in medical treatments and costs to society.
In order to understand the CAUSES of up to 100 or more diseases and illnesses believed to be originating somewhere within the entire human intestinal tract, basic science and engineering data are necessary to analyze the biochemical, biological/physiological, and bioengineering processes taking place therein, along with the flora of microbes and the role they play in the digestive and other involved processes. Currently, in most gut-related diseases, only the symptoms are being treated under a wide variety of named diseases, Celiac being an example, while the causes remain unknown. In order to advance the medical science, bioengineering and technology to the same levels of DNA, microbiology in general, etc., as in other anatomical systems, sufficient in-vivo data must be available to develop intrinsic models and identify physiological processes, as opposed to superficial and grossly inferior statistical inference methods.
Specifically, what is not known within the human gut is a huge void in medical science!                1. The biochemical products existing for any specific diet are not known as a function of the gut length x.        2. The biochemical reactions taking place along the gut are not known as a function of the gut length x.        3. The microbes existing at any point within the gut anatomical system are generally unknown and unidentified.        4. The byproducts of all microbes existing within the gut are likewise unknown, much less as a function of x.        5. The aerobic/anaerobic distribution and associated conditions are vaguely known, but not as a function of x.        6. The interaction of a) the normal biochemical reactions, b) the microbes, and c) the microbe byproducts are totally unknown, and believed to be a major source of several major diseases.        7. The data necessary to identify and characterize physiological, biochemical or other bio-engineering processes, or construct any sort of a scientific, mathematical or engineering model of any component of the gastrointestinal system ranging from the stomach, duodenum, jejunum and ileum, through the colon are totally unavailable for healthy individuals as a function of x, much less for unhealthy individuals.        8. Some 15 categories of bacteria have been broadly identified within the Phylogenic Tree as existing within major components of the gastrointestinal tract. The microbial flora distribution for the gastrointestinal tract has been broadly cataloged for major components of the system, and general aerobe and anaerobe distributions and populations are broadly known for major components in healthy people, but not as a function of x, much less for people with diseases. More importantly, what about those new or previously undiscovered, or unidentified and uncharacterized strains that may be contributing to diseases? Thus, in general, bacteria strains and colonies and their populations, population densities, habitats, and characteristics and contributions to the digestive process are only very vaguely known in healthy individuals, and largely unknown in unhealthy individuals, much less as a function of x.        9. The characteristics of some bacteroides, individually, or in serial, or parallel, in conjunction with others and their independent diets and by-products in conjunction with the human digestive processes are generally unknown, much less as a function of x. (In this author's opinion, herein reside many explanations for malfunctioning of the human gut and sources of diseases.)        10. Additional critical information needed includes the ratios of solids, liquids, and gases, as well as, their compositions, temperature, partial pressures, and other variables. These quantities and variables are totally unknown in the intestinal tract, for any specific diet, especially for unhealthy individuals, much less as a function of x.        
In summary, this perhaps represents only the top 10 priorities, and the beginning of information needed. The real summation effect of this huge void of scientific knowledge of the human gut is that the real origins and causes of many major human diseases are not known, and will not be known until such time as this above information is generated. While the general distribution of microorganisms within the gut of healthy humans is categorically mapped, such distribution in unhealthy people remains a mystery and there are no real diagnostic tools to investigate at the required levels and in an appropriate manner. There are many reasons why the human gut is largely unexplored, except for post mortem autopsies, which do not reflect much of the most important living dynamic phenomena and conditions. Meanwhile, medical treatments of symptoms of major diseases and illnesses, based upon hypothetical or worse, biased statistical data, form the basis of thousands of medications, and unnecessarily occupy valuable time of many medical professionals and clinics at a great cost to our Nation, which could otherwise be focused on permanent cures based upon causes instead of symptoms.
This invention is intended to provide for the first time, this and much more enabling science and engineering data and information, that can lead to revolutionary improvements in general health care. In testimony for the need for this information, the author of this invention is also the discoverer of the cause based process of a class of diseases known as Celiac or in general “gluten sensitivities”, which he believes is the basis for many other major diseases. The above information is also necessary to provide absolute proof of his discovery, which is what led to this invention 1½ years ago.